Edward and Bella: A Naughty Love Story
by Ill.be.your.ALWAYS
Summary: I got tired of not being able to find the kind of story that I wanted so I wrote one myself, lol. It's dirty, explicit, and straight to the point. EddiexBella OOC Enjoy :


Eddie and Bella: A Naughty Love Story

Just a one shot I wrote because I was pretty pissed that I can never find a story that just cuts to the chase, so I wrote one myself. Lol, hope you like it..but it might suck...idk, I like it...I like never write anything, and it's been killing me...so I sat here and busted this out. If you like then comment, I would love to see what you think. Thanks Lauren :)

Rated: Super M Hah...very detailed and explicit, but soooo juicy and good. :)

Disclaimer: :( I wish...they aren't mine..we all know this..

* * *

The second Edward laid eyes on Bella that night all he could think about throughout the whole dinner was fucking her. She showed up to dinner wearing a sexy black dress with a slit up the side and a serious V in the front that showed off her luscious cleavage. As he watched her approach the table he also noticed how her breasts were nearly spilling out of the dress, and how the slit up the side trailed all the way up to her mid-thigh. "Oh shit" he thought feeling his hormones begin to over-react to her appearance, as his dick twitched in his pants. "I need to be able to control myself at least through dinner.." She arrived at the table and he rose to be polite, enjoying his candid view down her dress from his elevated angle above her. He quickly sat down before anyone could notice the small bulge.

They chattered a bit and ordered, and while they sat awaiting their food, Bella looked up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. "What," Edward asked. Then he felt it. Her foot, gently began to caress his leg...so slowly at first he wasn't sure that it was anything more than just an accident. However, as she continued to rub and tease it became quite obvious that she had other intentions. "Bella? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered, continuing with her rubbing, which began to get higher up his leg.

They were sitting in a rounded both, and Bella began to slide her way around the both closer to his side. She placed her hand on his leg, and slowly began rubbing, checking to make sure that the long dark table cloth concealed her motions. Luckily they had been seated in a private corner area that was partially blocked from view of the open dining room.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked again, as she drifted her hand higher and higher up the inside of his leg.

Instead of an answer she leaned closer to him and kissed the corner of his lips...then whispered in his ear, "Do you like that?" as she drifted yet closer to the destination he wanted the most.

"I like that very much, ye--," his words jolted to a stop as she lightly grazed over his now hard erection. "Oh my god, yes...I like that, Oh god"

"Yeah?" She tempted, as she applied slightly more pressure, causing him to whimper quietly.

"Oh god.." His voice wavered, and he gripped the table...readying himself for more..

She leaned in close again and sped up her ministrations, and quietly whispered in his ear once more, "good" and pulled her hand away, leaving him with a very hard dick and a very scattered mind. So much for the control that he had originally tried to muster. He was so far gone after that the whole rest of dinner, he imagined all the different positions that he could fuck her.

She knew she got him by the look in his eyes. Even as they ate, every time he looked up at her, his pupils were large and there was a burning lust buried deep in his eyes. She laughed in her head...I probably shouldn't have teased him so badly..I know it's killing him now, but I just love to see him like this.

They finished dinner and Edward picked up the bill, and as they arrived at his car he suddenly grabbed her, whipping her around, to put her back to the car and pressed up against her. "Oh!" She gasped as she felt his very hard erection grinding into her hips.

"You know I love it when you touch me that way, but I think it was very naughty of you to tease me..." he tisked "at the dinner table and all." He ground even harder eliciting a moan from her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She challenged.

He lessened his pressure on her hips and brought his lips to her ear, "I guess we'll just have to see then won't we?" He sucked gently on her earlobe and began a trail of kisses down her jawline that finished at her lips. He teased her mouth for entrance and when she granted it, he probed her mouth with his tongue, twisting his around hers in a fiery dance of passion.

Bella could feel herself heating up, the hairs on her arms began to stand up as he kissed her relentlessly. She began to feel a warmth between her legs and moaned again, but just as the kiss was really heating up..he pulled away, "Get in."

The ride back to his house was electrically charged, as Edward sped there as quick as he could...both of them eager to get there as fast as possible. They were there in a little under fifteen minutes and he got out of the car and opened her door for her...again slamming her up against the car and grinding himself into her. This time she pushed back..and he gasped. "Mmmm, I love you Bella, that feels so good."

They stumbled up the path to his front door, kissing the entire way and when he finally got the door open, a task that proved quite difficult when your girlfriend is practically massaging you through your pants, they closed the door and continued to feel each other up.

"Oh god, Bella, you fucking drive me crazy...mmmm...I want to see you." He reached around behind her, locating the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down. He reached to her shoulders to aid her in the last step of sliding the dress off..and she stopped him.

"Now, now, now...I know you are very aroused, but all things come to those who wait.." she teased him...and she slowly removed one arm from the dress...then the other, taking her sweet time. He groaned loudly, as she let the dress fall and pool on the ground at her feet. She was now standing in front of him in her bra and thong, both a matching lacy black. His hands were on her body immediately exploring and drawing her closer to his own body.

"You are so beyond sexy, Bella, it should be a crime. You turn me on so damn much, I can't stand it" Edward whispers.

She laughs, knowing his confession to be the truth. "So you see me, now do I get to see you?"

"Of course," he replies jogging his memory, having momentarily forgotten.

"May I?" She asks as she...begins to unbutton his shirt one button at a time...revealing his tightly sculpted abs. She discarded his shirt on the floor with her dress and rubbed her hands over his chest. She thought to herself, "My god, how could I possibly be so lucky...my boyfriend is a god." She traced the outline of his abs..inching lower and lower, and he groaned from deep in his throat when she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants.

"Bella, oh my god..you are so fucking sexy, shit...." If possible his erection hardened more and he grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her to him.

She flicked open the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down also, "You must be dying in these pants baby, you're so hard...I think we should remove them before they bust open." She lowered herself down and he allowed her to slide his pants down over his thighs and down his legs..tapping for him to lift his leg and step out. Adding the pants to their pile of clothes they now stood in front of each other, her in bra and thong, and he, liberated but still covered by a pair of thin boxers.

He pushed her back against the wall...and ran his hands down her sides...brushing her breasts lightly on his descent..then unexpectedly he hitched her up, so that her legs were now around his waist and her back rested against the door. "Shit.." she gasped...feeling a rush of wetness pool in the crotch of her thong. "Holy shit baby, this feels amazing...mmmm" She could feel his erection pressing up against her hot core through the materials of their underwear. He began to tease her by poking lightly against her pussy..and she reveled in the feeling of his dick so close to where she wanted it.

"Baby, I can't wait any longer...I want to be inside of you, now. I need to be inside of you." He rocked his hips against her once more, feeling the wetness seeping through her black lacy thong.

"Ok" she said... "I want to feel you too...I want to feel you inside of me..rubbing the part of me that no one else can reach. I want you to go so deep inside of me..because only you can touch that part of me...and I need you now. I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't think."

Still holding her around his waist, he carried her back to his bedroom and ever so gently laid her back on the bed. Then crawled up on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her, so as not to smother her. He nudged her thighs open and settled himself in between them..teasing her yet again by pressing into her through her thong. "Oh god, please.." She whimpered. "Please Edward, please?"

"Now I think I remember someone teasing me at the table tonight..and I don't think that was exactly fair...so I believe you deserve to be punished." He winked...and ran his hands down her body again. "I think it's time this came off." Referring to her bra...he took his finger and ran it across the cleavage it created, and she shivered at his touch. When he came to the front clasp, he flicked it and the bra fell open, and he pushed it aside.

He gazed at her lovely breasts, nipples hard and begging for him to touch. He started at her shoulder, kissed his way down her collarbone and when he came to her hard nipple he blew air on it, causing it to perk up even more. She moaned loudly. He took his tongue and traced it around her breast, but not touching the nipple and when she arched upward....his mouth connected with her nipple...and he sucked. She cried out, "Oh shit, Edward...ahhhh, that's so good." He sucked hard as she continued to moan, raising her hips off the bed to meet with his, then letting them fall back down. Then he reached up with his other hand and needed the other breast, "can't leave this one out." She moaned.

Then ever so slowly his kissed his way down her stomach and when he got to her thong he hooked his fingers in the sides and gently guided them down her thighs exposing her dripping wet pussy to him. "Jesus Bella, your so wet, it's so hot...you pussy is so hot."

"Please" she begged as he traced his hands up the outsides of her legs, then slowly came up the insides. At this point she burned for him, she ached to feel him inside her, she was so wet she could feel herself dripping ready for him. He inched closer and she wiggled, trying to force him to make contact. "Please,...please...I need --" stopping short when she finally felt his finger slide over her wet folds. "Oh fuck....oh god...my god Edward that's so good, so good!" So caught up in that sensation, she didn't even notice that he had lowered his head down, until she felt his hot breath upon her pussy. She nearly screamed out in pleasure when she felt his tongue slide across her slick folds. "FUCK, EDWARD!" He began slowly caressing her whole pussy, then he found her clit and licked harder.

Bella, couldn't think about anything else, could focus on a single thing other than the sensation of Edward's tongue on her clit. She could feel the burning pleasure of his actions, the heat leaking throughout her veins and her body hummed as he continued. She moaned and moaned, and shrieked when he slid two fingers into her. "EDWARD!" She shrieked, as he slowly pressed them farther into her, gently to make sure not to hurt her, then he pulled them out and slid them back in again.

"Bella you're so soft and warm, and wet" he whispered lips at her ear as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her.

Bella's mind was exploding with pleasure, she could feel his fingers rubbing inside of her, and the friction was too much. She knew that if he continued it wouldn't take long and her insides would be convulsing in the most blissful orgasm. "Oh god Edward, I'm going to cum....I'm going to cum if you keep going." He continued and she could feel her body heat rising and rising and right before she hit the edge he pulled his fingers out...and whispered in a voice so husky and filled with desire, "Bella, are you ready? I want you to cum with my dick inside of you, not my fingers, do you want that?"

"Yes Edward please, please...please.." she begged, peering down at his boxers that were severely tented. Realizing that they needed to come off, she raised herself up off the bed and helped him pull them off, grasping his dick in her hands she was surprised at how hard he was. "Edward, you are so hard"

"Seeing you like that..." his dick twitches, and she puts him into her mouth gently, but just as quickly he pulls it out. "Bella, it's not going to take me much and I'll be cumming, please let it be inside of you.." And she snickers..but turning serious once more as she realizes that this is the moment that she has waited for as she stares at his very hard and erect penis and herself uncovered and dripping wet. "Are you ready?" he asks once more.

"Yes, I am....Edward, I love you"

"And I love you" he positioned himself between her legs, and her heart begins to pound when she fells him at her entrance... "Always have, always will" he says as he very gently slides into her.

They both groan loudly as he enters her and continues to slide in deeper and deeper. He throws his head back and groans a very low throaty moan. Bella feels her insides stretching to accommodate him and when he's all the way in he slides almost all the way back out only to push back into her with a bit more pressure and speed, sending her flames even higher. And once again he slides almost all the way out, but this time...he thrusts into her deeply..and she cries out. "Ohhhhh my god Edward, Ohhhhh my god, please....harder baby, harder." He complies thrusting into her again as far as he can, and she moans.. "That's sooooo good baby, soooo good. Please, please, fuck me...oh god, please....I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Please...."

Edward picks up the tempo sliding in and out of her more quickly now...and deep, as deep as he can get. "Baby I'm gonna fuck you until you cum so hard."

In response to the extreme pleasure he is providing her with she raises her hips up to meet him and give him even better access to her pussy. He thrusts in and she feels the fire inside her burning white hot, her head swims and all she can think about is the friction that's driving her crazy...making her insides burn and she clenches her muscles around him as he thrusts in harder, faster, and driving her to the brink of incoherency. "Ed-ward...I..I, I'm gonna..I....ahhhhhhh" she couldn't quite form words as she tried to tell him that she was about to cum as he furiously thrusts in and out of her, seeking his own relief. "EDWARD" she screamed, as he pushed her higher and higher with every thrust.... "Edward, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Yes, baby...come for me..." He thrusts in as hard as he can, as deep as he can go... "Come for me baby, I'm almost there as well..."

She knows it will be soon, somewhere in some part of her mind, she could feel nothing else but his dick, pumping in and out of her wet pussy, and her walls began to quiver and flutter. She feels her body temperature boiling and he thrusts in one, two, three more times and she explodes. She shrieks so loud at the amazing pleasure, she sees stars and her inner walls clench his dick tightly as he explodes in the same instant, pumping his hot seed deep inside her, as she milks his dick with her quivering insides. She can feel his dick pulsating as she throbs around him. The most incredible pleasure she has ever known. Somewhere, she begins to form thoughts again and feels him slumped against her body, and opens her eyes to see him staring at her. They don't have to speak, they just stare into each others eyes, there is no need for words, when they can see the most important thing. Love. The immense and undying love so evident in each others eyes.

Edward leans down and kisses Bella sweetly on the cheek and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling at her, as he rolls off to lay beside her..their breathing having returned back to normal. He hugs her naked body to his...so intimate, and caresses her hair, as they fall asleep together that way.


End file.
